Computing devices today are configured with various Input/Output interfaces. Examples of these interfaces include Peripheral Component Interconnect buses, Universal Serial Buses, and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment buses. An Input/Output Controller can be used to interface between these interfaces and a processor of a computing device.